Rapidity in development processing and addition of a lot of sensitizing dyes in recent years have been accompanied with a large problem in that the sensitizing dye present in a silver halide light-sensitive material is not completely eluted during processing and coloring (the so-called residual color) remains in the light-sensitive material.
Dyes having a hydrophilic substituent such as a sulfamoyl group or a carbamoyl group [for example, JP-A-1-147451 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-61-294429, JP-B-45-32749 (the term "JP B" as used herein means an examined Japanese patent publication), and JP-A-61-77843) having less residual color have thus far been investigated as sensitizing dyes. However, the sensitivity is not sufficient in these cases since the increase in hydrophilicity of the sensitizing dye generally reduces adsorption. The residual color also is not reduced to a sufficiently satisfactory level. While residual color improvement effect can be achieved in the sensitizing dyes described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,933 and European Patent 451816A1, a sufficient effect is not obtained in terms of compatibility of residual color with sensitivity.